To the Very Best of Times
by NerdAngel
Summary: Sherlock says fairwell to his best friend.


**A/N: This is a little one shot that I wrote dedicated to my best friend and Watson, LilyBolt.**

**I do not own Sherlock or any of it's amazing characters.**

_To the Very Best of Times_

"Is that everything?" Sherlock looked around the flat.

"I believe so yes," the doctor responded giving the place another look around as well. "Most of what's here has been here as long as you have and you were here before me." John's gaze fell on his best friend."You could come too you know? With us. I'm sure where we're going could use someone like you."

Sherlock smiled playfully. "Oh I'm certain of it. Everywhere could use someone like me." John chuckled and shook his head. "No I'm afraid I'll have to decline that offer. For now anyways. Without me, London would fall."

"One thing is for certain, Greg would be lost without you. So would Mrs. Hudson." He paused and the corner of his lips slid down, turning his expression serious. "I know I'll be." There was a moment of silence between the two before the doctor spoke again. "Maybe we shouldn't go. We're fine here, we have been for a number of years." Sherlock's look matched his friend's.

"As much as that would be in my best interest, I don't believe it would be in yours or Rosie's."

John gave a small smirk and his eyes shone with pride. "You've changed you know? As a person I mean. You aren't the same Sherlock Holmes I met at the hospital all those years ago."

"I'm still the same, " he countered.

"Mmmm no you're not."

"I really am."

"As a wise man once told me, you see but you do not observe. When we first met, you would have only gone for what was in your best interest, not someone elses. So yes, Sherlock, you have changed quite considerably. I have more evidence if you need more." Sherlock only grinned back at his friend. "You'll keep in touch won't you? I'm not going to have to worry about sending text messages or ringing Mycroft worried out of my mind because you aren't texting back or answering will I? Or have to worry about getting calls from him telling me you're on another kick? Or dead? I won't be around to monitor you. You already know as well as I do that leaves my eyes to be your brother, just as I have been his. That's no mystery."

Sherlock rolled his eyes."Honestly, I can take care of myself. I'm not an infant."

"Debatable."

"I've done it before."

"Poorly."

"For God sakes John, despite what you and Mycroft think and say, I am a full grown adult. "

"Sometimes."

"I'm not incapable."

"Without a doubt." There was another pause. "You'll call then?" John repeated.

"Yes yes, I'll call."

"You'll answer?"

"Yes I'll answer...unless my phone isn't within reach."

"So in your pocket?" Sherlock rolled his eyes again.

"I'm busy. "

"But you will answer it if I call?"

" Yes! I'll call I'll write I'll text I'll answer!"

"And you won't be using anymore, right?"

"I haven't used in ages."

"That's not what I asked. Sherlock, promise me you won't end up a bloody mess when I leave."

"Yes yes alright!"

"No, I know you. Saying it isn't going to stop you. Look me in the eyes and promise me."

Sherlock sighed but locked eyes with his best friend. "I promise."

John let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "And that you won't die."

"Come now John. You may not be me but I know you of all people know that no one lives forever."

"I mean that you won't pull another Moriarty stunt."

"I don't need to. Not now anyways. However should the occasion call for it, I'll see to it that you're notified somehow."

John gave him a look. "Promise?"

"What are we primary school girls?" Sherlock snapped. "I promise, alright? Besides if I did and you found out, I fear that my nose would be more than bloody."

"Damn right it would." It fell silent between the two men again before the doctor spoke up once more. Clearing his throat before he did so. "You know you're welcome at our place anytime you'd like. Whenever, if ever you're ready to leave the city life whether it's for a bit of a break or to stay, our door is always open for you. Anytime."

"Oh, I'm not done with the dangerous life just yet," he grinned mischievouly. "But you know I may take you up on that offer in another few years or so. I've always wanted to try my hand at beekeeping."

John laughed.

"Things are going to be a lot less interesting without you."

"Well yes, that's a given. But you'll have Rosie."

"Yes well, talking about the latest fashion and cute boys isn't exactly what I would call interesting, but it beats staring at a blank screen in a bare one room flat all alone."

"Indeed."

The two headed down the stairs, John said goodbye to an emotional Mrs. Hudson, and then they made their way out to where Rosie had been waiting patiently, cell phone in hand her eyes were on the screen as her fingers danced across the letters before pressing send. She turned her attention as the two approached her and she smiled at Sherlock as he drew nearer.

"I'm going to miss you so much," she tucked her phone in her pocket and threw her arms around him. He reciprocated the gesture.

"And I you."

"You'll write, won't you?"

"Yes, I've already gone over this with your father. Don't worry Little Watson, I'm not going to leave you or John. Figuratively speaking that is."

"You better not. Or I'll come find you myself. I know where you live."

"If it's one thing I've learned about the Watson's it's that they don't handle things of that nature well in the slightest."

The teen giggled. "Damn straight."

"Rosie, language," John scolded. "Are you ready? We've got a long trip ahead of us and a mountain of unpacking to do when we arrive."

"Can't we hire someone to do the unpacking? I mean we hired people to move it, can't they unpack it too?" John gave her a look. "I'm joking, I'm joking." She turned back to Sherlock and mouthed "I'm not joking." She leaned in and gave him one last hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Visit soon! I love you!" John watched as Rosie climbed into the back of the cab than turned to face his best friend for the last time. Sherlock held out his hand which John took with his own and the detective shook it.

"To the very best of times." John scoffed, shook his head, and pulled his best friend into a hug. Sherlock reciprocated the embrace the same as he had done with Rosie. The doctor gave a last glance and a quick double pat on his friend's shoulder before climbing into the taxi. Sherlock waved them off, watching the cab until it turned out of sight before smiling sadly and heading back into 221 B Baker Street.

**The End**

_**A/N: To my Watson,**_

_**If someone had told me when I was younger, I would meet one of the most phenomenal human beings alive through a writing site, I would have laughed. I've always loved to write, but I've also always been too afraid to share my writing. Worst critic and all, I never thought I was any good at writing. Hell, I still don't. But I finally did and for what is it? Four or five years now? I've been sharing my writing and I really do have you to thank for it. To find someone who was not only a fantastic writer themselves but then also liked my writing and understood everything I was sliding in my writing, I never thought it would happen. Then I learn you aren't just really really good at writing, but you are seriously one of...no...THE BEST person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. And the fact that you wanted to hangout after having met me (20 mins of sleep, in uncomfortable shoes, at a SPN Con - good times) only confirmed that you were the BEST person I'd ever met. To have been given the honor to have been your roommate for a year and having you as my best friend almost as long as I've been a member on FF, I don't know what I did to deserve it but I am thankful everyday. So thank you LilyBolt for being there for me through the best of times, the worse of times, to be there to listen, to give advice, to comfort me, to make me laugh, to keeping me company, having faith and supporting me, to having patience with me (like I've said before, I've had my own quirks that you've dealt with), to simply existing and making my existence continue on and be bearable (I honestly don't know what I would do without you). I wanted to thank you from the very bottom of my heart for EVERYTHING you do and have done for me. Simply put, thank you for making me live and feel alive. If you ever think again that you haven't gotten me enough or done enough, remember that you really have done what no one else has.**_

_**I'll miss you like hell, but I'm sure I'll pop over at some point and I know we'll stay in touch. I'd be lost without my Watson. Thank you again, good luck, and know you can always call or text regardless of the time. I'm here. **_

_**Also PLEASE don't worry about commenting on this little one shot. I know you will because that's what you do, but seriously, it's not a big deal. It just means a lot that you read it. Once I tell you to check your emails that is. Lol**_

_**Also also, I'm so sorry for how abrupt this story seems. You wouldn't know I've been working on it since...I think the beginning of this year possibly end of last year, I know. But I can assure you I have changed it so many times with so many different endings and premises, one in which case John was saying goodbye to the flat and Sherlock who had passed away (kind of like the whole Mary moment in season 4), but I know you and I know the connection you'd make if I had done that and I simply could not do that to you. *cough* rabbit *cough. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story. I made this for you!**_

_**I know that sounds weird to anyone who isn't you since they likely won't understand that reference, but I know you will, Watson.**_

_**To the very best of times,**_

_**NerdAngel**_


End file.
